Nunca fue así
by Michi Noeh
Summary: La guerra que le causó dolor se había marchado, ahora tenía todo lo que siempre quiso. Amigos, fuerza… amor. ¿Por qué eso no lo satisfacía? —Aléjate de ella… es mía. /HitsugayaxKarinxYukio/


**Notas:** Oficialmente sería un Yukio x Karin basado en los sentimientos de Hitsugaya. Está raro, me basé en varios que vi así en distintos fandoms. Perdón si es cliché, mal escrito, o algo por ahí pero no pude resistirme a pesar de que no me gusta mucho las cosas tristes. T.T

**Notas del capítulo: **Supongo que leve Ooc.

* * *

_**_,. **__**И**__**uncα fue αsí .,_**_

Hitsugaya Toushiro. No es solamente conocido por ser un capitán del Gotei 13, representante indiscutido del décimo escuadrón. Tampoco por su singular aspecto, piel bronceada, baja estatura y ojos verde turquesa que irreparablemente siempre mostraron su frialdad natural.

El gesto que lo identificó siempre fue la seriedad medida en cada una de sus acciones, una característica indudable de prodigio que lo convirtió en lo que hoy es.

Jamás evitó lastimar indirectamente a sus allegados, el apuñalar a su mejor amiga fue algo que en su momento lo hizo ceder ante la depresión. Creyendo que nunca lograría perdonarse eso. Pero el tiempo pasó y se interesaba cada vez más en el bienestar de la chica melocotón. Sus noches en vela eran dedicadas a entrenar _por ella_, las cortadas en sus brazos durante el entrenamiento era símbolo de su esfuerzo para protegerla _a ella_. Nada más importaba, _nadie más _le importaba.

Con el tiempo yéndose de sus manos varios notaron el cambio. Sonreía más seguido y en sus ojos de inusual color la mirada mostraba alegría al saber de la recuperación de su más intima amiga.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, un guerrero poderoso que sobrepasó a sus obstáculos. Eso estaba demostrado en muchas cosas.

Pese a no ser mucho de qué hablar oía cómo Ukitake relataba anécdotas acerca de la lucha que su _protegido_ -autoproclamado- tuvo contra un Fullbringer, un humano con poderes. No se mostró empático ante aquello, porque si Aizen logró enseñarle algo fue que, debía tener indiferencia a sus oponentes.

Fue como lo venció, usando las emociones de ese chico en su contra tal y como aquel bastardo traidor lo había hecho él hace tiempo.

Cada uno de sus pesares fue dejado atrás, olvidados todos. Por eso varios shinigamis lo colocaron como su ejemplo a seguir; incluso los niños del Jiyurinan, pequeños que antes le temían ahora eran jóvenes entrados en la academia dispuestos a seguirte el paso.

La vida por fin lo había recompensado por todo lo que sufrió. La guerra hacia su ser se había marchado, ahora tenía todo lo que siempre quiso. Amigos, fuerza y a su amor.

O eso creía…

Un año exactamente tras la lucha contra los Fullbring.

Un año lleno de alegrías, un año lleno de emociones compartidas junto a la dueña de su corazón, un año sin problemas graves… Hasta hace poco.

El comandante Yamamoto había encomendado específicamente reconocimiento, una misión sencilla, por lo cual debería estar algún tiempo en ciudad Karakura.

Esta vez venía sólo, acompañado por un shinigami sustituto siempre dispuesto a ayudar que le ofreció su casa para pasar la noche.

Pequeños recuerdos volvieron a él, trató de restar importancia a ellos así como siempre lo hacía. Su gesto cambió aún más a la sorpresa cuando vio a Kurosaki Karin, quien no parecía aquella que una vez conoció pese a que conservaba algunos rasgos suyos.

La joven humana al reconocerlo lo saludó sin disimular bien su emoción, por lo que decidió hacer distancia. Al día siguiente, invitándole a un partido de fútbol, a la peli negra se le había dado por preguntarle de su vida.

Él no era tonto, ni por poco. Había vivido demasiado tiempo para diferenciar cada caso o acción de cada palabra. Cuando, años atrás, estuvo con esa chica. Ella le seguía a donde quiera que fuera. Por temor a lo que pudiese suceder siempre trató de mostrarse como se sentía. Fastidiado.

Fastidiado de las acciones de esa niña, que parecía apegársele más de lo que se debía o quería. Decírselo no servía de nada pues ella le contestaba con un corto "No tengo nada mejor que hacer" haciendo caso omiso a los motivos.

Por eso, yendo ambos rumbo a su casa luego una semana como su huésped, sintió la necesidad de decírselo.

"_Tengo novia."_ Lo dijo de manera seca, teniendo en cuenta que ella debía de dejar de mostrarse tan cercana a él, lo que esperaba era una no muy buena reacción de ella.

Sin embargo le sorprendió que ella sonriera y le felicitara. Se achicó de hombros internamente, ella debería saberlo tarde o temprano. Si le dolía o algo no sería su problema. Eso fue pensando en el camino. ¿Pero por qué esa punzada en su pecho cuando oyó esa respuesta?...

Al anunciar su llegada a casa nadie contestó y Hitsugaya pudo percatarse de un par de risas provenientes de la sala.

"_¡No es verdad!... _La conocida voz de Kurosaki Yuzu decía. _"¡No es cierto! Jinta-kun no siente eso… ¡Y yo tampoco!"_

"_¡Ah! ¿Lo dice quien se pone roja cada vez que lo ve?"_ Se detuvo un momento en su lugar al oír esa voz que le pareció familiar, al parecer también a su acompañante le había causado lo mismo. Sin medir reacciones Kurosaki Karin se apuraba rápidamente a correr a la sala, dejándole un tanto sorprendido.

"_Ichi-nii… ¡¿Puedes parar ya?! ¡No es la primera vez que él viene a casa y siempre es lo mismo contigo, demonios!"_

No reparó en el shinigami sustituto, quien hacía muecas raras intentando fastidiar a la que tenía frente, sino que su vista se posó rápidamente en la persona que sentada en la mesa -literalmente, estaba sentado en el borde de la mesa- se enserió al verlo.

La verde mirada del chico se apartaba al instante del juego en sus manos, de un salto puso sus pies en el piso para después tomar la mano de la peli-negra e ir escaleras arriba con ella. Dejándola sin poder contestar a una no realizada pregunta la cual el hijo mayor de la familia Kurosaki respondió, con enojo y sus nuevos celos sobreprotectores: _"Yukio es novio de Karin."_

Un mes. Llevaba un mes en la ciudad y sus palabras no podían ser olvidadas.

"_Yukio es novio de Karin."_

Eso no podía negarse. Ella estaba al pendiente del chico, que se mostraba más allegado a vivir en aquella casa que en la suya propia. El Fullbringer se mantenía distante, casi desinteresado, pero siempre ella conseguía sonreír a su lado.

Sin quererlo, en lo más profundo de su ser, un sentimiento de odio nació desde entonces. Fue ese mismo odio lo que lo llevó a confundirse.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Hasta varias veces olvidaba su promesa de llamar a Hinamori, la persona que juró proteger, su _novia_ sólo por pensar en lo mismo.

No lo entendía, no podía entenderlo más la respuesta había llegado al recordar su lucha con ese chico -la cual no consideraba como tal- en donde presenció aquella súplica de que no lo matase.

_Maldito imbécil._ Él no era digno de nada, _él_ era un cobarde, fue cuando lo comprendió.

¡Era eso! Kurosaki Karin estaba cegada. Ella necesitaba que abrieran sus ojos y él se encargaría. Y así dejaría de sentir el escozor en su pecho.

Aquel odio injustificado a Yukio Hans Vorarlberna.

* * *

"…_00:00 am…" _Leyó nuevamente el trozo de papel en su mano. El por qué aquel shinigami había dejado un trozo de papel con dirección, hora y sin firma citándolo en el bosque más alejado donde él mismo se hospedaba, era lo que confirmaría en esos momentos.

La noche tenía presente en su cielo sólo nubes grises, con una fina niebla ocupando el aire; a la lejanía pudo divisar el cuerpo de Hitsugaya Toushiro, cruzado de brazos, con su usual mirada fría.

Entreabrió un poco los labios dispuesto a preguntar pero en el acto su instinto le llevó a usar su Bringer Light echándose siete metros atrás en un instante, la zona donde antes estaba de pie ahora tenía encima grandes astas de hielo sólidas. Con fugacidad llevó su mirada al shinigami frente a él.

El capitán tenía el mismo gesto de siempre, indiferente, sin demostrar emoción aparte de la frialdad. —Hmm, me siento sorprendido —con su voz monótona hablaba— de que al menos hayas logrado esquivarlo.

Habiendo achicado los ojos su rival el Fullbringer trató de mantenerse inexpresivo. —¿No dirás nada? —retó el Hitsugaya—. Que yo sepa a ti te gusta oírte hablar.

Silencio. Hitsugaya sintió la furia apoderarse de su cuerpo, él lo estaba ignorando. "Lo sabía, gente como tú no merece nada." Sonrió de lado al ver que tenía razón. Acercando su espada, caminando con un paso lento, la posó en el cuello del Fullbringer.

—¿No crees que es hora de que dejes de lado tu estúpido juego? —frunció el seño. ¿No se inmutaba? Claro, quería lucir indiferente. "Maldito imbécil."

¡No lo comprendía! ¿Cómo es que Kurosaki Ichigo no decía nada a su hermana por ese sujeto? Claro, él era demasiado estúpido para reparar en detalles insignificantes a vista, tenía otras cosas que hacer que encargarse de una basura como la que tenía en frente.

Era su deber, lo miró nuevamente presionando ligeramente el metal de la Zanpackutou contra su cuello. —Tú-

—¿Qué ganas? —súbitamente interrumpió el humano con poderes.

Arrugó más las cejas.

—¿Qué ganas con esto, Hitsugaya Toushiro?

Yukio no era estúpido quizá muchas cosas pero no eso, por eso no se dignó a hablar hasta allí. Si sucedía lo que creía, sus palabras serían inútiles. De todos modos, lo vio venir. Lo sintió cuando los, aguamarinas, ojos le miraron con recelo al tomar la mano de Karin en varias ocasiones.

Sus palabras causaron efecto en él, que al instante de un golpe en el abdomen le hizo estrellarse contra el árbol más cercano.

El humano trató soportó el dolor para que no se notase demasiado en su rostro.

El shinigami le miró. —Demostrar quién eres. —en estas palabras zarandeó, de abajo arriba, su espada. Velozmente el frío se formó alrededor de los pies de su víctima extendiendo de a poco, cubriendo sus extremidades, pasando por sus rodillas a sus manos, hasta llegar al borde de su cuello. _Cómo desearía que se quebrara en el acto _mas solamente lo haría confesar, lo humillaría y él suplicaría.

Como _debía_ ser.

Las punzadas de dolor se afilaban dentro de la piel del cuerpo, en Yukio, trayéndole recuerdos de cuando estuvo por primera vez en la misma situación hace años. Pero esta vez era distinto, antes de que le congelase había arrojado la consola al césped con temor de que esta pudiese perderse ante lo que le sucediera, Hitsugaya lo había notado acercándose a lo que había sólo a metros suyos.

Casi con pereza alzó su tabi derecho parándolo sobre el negro aparato. Volvió a mirar al sujeto. Él no merecía nada, nada de nadie. Lo sabía. Kurosaki Karin sólo estaba siendo usada por él, ella estaba _cegada_ por él.

—¿Incómodo, Fullbringer?

El de poder Fullbring supo que estaba yendo muy lejos con eso, no conocía al shinigami y sabía que ese no era ni sería su estilo habitual de batalla. Estaba _loco_.

—Te dejaré ir… —su gesto se veía cínico, como nunca antes lo presenció—si lo pides.

Hitsugaya en cambio tenía otra visión, la verdad era que Kurosaki Karin estaba cegada por su admiración a ese chico. "Kurosaki admira la fuerza,… él no es fuerte, él nunca lo será."

—¿Por qué no sólo me pides que me aleje de Karin, no harías las cosas más fáciles? —bramó repentinamente el rubio.

Hitsugaya negó mentalmente, él no hacía esto por ella. Es decir, claro, era _para _ella no por ella. Era para que ella se diera cuenta de sus errores.

Sin embargo ¿Por qué razón sentía que era distinto? —De acuerdo. —siseó— Aléjate de ella.

El de rubio cabello apretó sus dientes, reformulando con clara burla. — ¿No entiendes el sarcasmo?

—Kurosaki Karin es mía. —sin saberlo lo había dicho, directo.

Recién allí el rostro del humano Fullbring se mostró furioso. —No. —negó—. Sabes bien que no es así.

Él gruñó. —Tú no eres más… que una basura egoísta —porque _ella_ daría la mano cuando la necesitaran— que se cree más de lo que en verdad es. —porque _ella_ prefería la sinceridad, aún cuando le dijo no saber de su hermano y sintió tristeza— Eres un idiota, no eres fuerte.

Porque Kurosaki Karin admiraba, apreciaba, la fortaleza de alguien y ese chico no la tenía. Pero entonces… ¿porqué? —¡¿Qué demonios ha hecho para que tú te acercaras así a ella?!

Qué había hecho. _Por qué él la había escogido a ella, o porqué ella lo había escogido a él._

Las pupilas del Fullbringer brillaban, de lástima. Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, así como sabía que todo lo dicho de los labios del shinigami era verdad.

Él nunca mereció nada de nadie, nunca tuvo nada de nadie. Las únicas personas a quienes pudo considerar amigos, o estaban muertas o no estaban a su lado. Y dos de las fallecidas personas fueron por causa suya, sus padres, él fue el que los _mató._

Sí. Nunca le pidió a Karin que lo reconfortase pero era ella quien lo buscaba para hacerlo. Ella era quien lo buscaba para animarlo. Ella era quien, de a ratos, se acercaba a él sin sentido, trataba de sacar conversación de cualquier cosa, o simplemente se quedaba callada a su lado.

Jamás la había entendido, tal vez jamás llegaría a entender porqué alguien como ella que nada malo hizo en su vida deseaba estar con alguien como él cuyo conteo de errores ocuparía más de diez grandes hojas de papel.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, él sí quería estar con ella. —…No me permitió quedarme sólo.

El agarre de su espada aflojó al instante, así como su seño intentaba desvanecerse.

_No me permitió quedarme sólo._ Era eso.

El cariño de Hinamori estuvo presente para él en varios puntos de su vida pero fue él quien tuvo que buscarlo, fue él quien tuvo que esforzarse para obtenerlo. En cambio, cuando Karin se acercó a él se sintió extraño.

Era raro que alguien desease estar todo el tiempo que pudiera, cerca suyo. Era raro para él que alguien estuviese tan interesado en su vida.

Supo ahora lo que estaba negando.

Que la compañía de esa chica parecía habérsele hecho una costumbre que era una necesidad vital ahora. Necesitaba oír pasos tras los suyos, necesitaba que le llamaran la atención cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos, necesitaba que le sacaran de sus recuerdos tristes, necesitaba que su tormento se esfumara con el gesto alegre de un par de labios formando una sonrisa.

¿Por qué Hinamori no inspiraba lo mismo? Lo hacía, de una forma distinta, sonreía en las mañanas cuando iba a verle a su despacho y al despedirse su rostro iluminaba también. Kurosaki en cambio era impredecible, era distinta a ella.

Ella jamás le permitió quedarse sólo cuando estaba presente. Todo lo que ella lograba con su presencia, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Era él el cegado, el equivocado.

Alejó su Zanpackutou del cuerpo del Fullbring y con un titubeo en su mirada se marchó de allí.

Tenía razón. Él necesitaba a Kurosaki Karin, pero ella a él no.

Él fue quien se hubo ilusionado, no ella. Él fue quien la buscaba en sueños, y ella soñaba con el Fullbring.

Ella fue la ilusión de primer amor que tuvo, ella fue quien -creyó- la primera en sentir amor a él tal como era.

Mientras cruzaba por el aire las lágrimas cayeron fuertemente sobre sus mejillas, presionando sus puños y rechinando dientes, por ir sabiendo lo realmente cierto.

Porque al final no tenía razón, nunca la tuvo. Kurosaki Karin no lo amaba, nunca fue así.

* * *

•

•

**De nuevo perdón por el ooc, o cualquier falta que haya. Tal vez es triste pero fue mi regalito para nuestro querido Yukio. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YUKIO! ^^U**

2:18 AM / 23-12-12


End file.
